Izaki x Tokaji
by CathyBayon
Summary: Izaki ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça... OS Izaki/Tokaji, LEMON, parce que OUI je les ship, et NON il n'y a pas assez de fanfics sur eux !
Izaki ferma les yeux deux secondes, retenant sa respiration. Il l'avait fait, il avait rejoint GPS. Il avait vu quelque chose chez Genji, quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à accepter de ne plus être le meneur, et à suivre un véritable leader. Et il lui fallait bien avouer qu'il s'amusait vraiment avec la bande de GPS. Manquant d'air, il remonta à la surface. Chuta lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de la piscine sur le toit.

Il attrapa une serviette, tentant de sécher ses cheveux tant bien que mal, puis se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait à rien, et décida d'aller se changer. Il marchait dans un couloir désert, le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par le col et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe. Il fut soudain plaqué contre un mur et découvrit qui l'avait agressé : ni plus ni moins que son ennemi juré, ce type aussi arrogant qu'agaçant : Tokaji, le second de Serizawa.

Sans avoir eût le temps de protester, Izaki vit le brun s'approcher de lui, et une seconde plus tard, il sentit les lèvres de son ennemi se poser sur les siennes. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, sous le choc, et tenta d'analyser la situation : Tokaji l'avait coincé, dans une salle vide, et était en train de l'embrasser. Attends, quoi ? De l'embrasser ?

Izaki le repoussa de toutes ses forces, abasourdi.

"-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu branles, connard ?

-Pour l'instant, rien. Mais d'ici quelques minutes, ça pourrait changer..."

Izaki ne comprenait plus rien : son ennemi le draguait ouvertement, et, même si l'idée le dérangait, il devait bien avouer que ce baiser et ses mots l'avaient pas mal excité... et malheureusement, en suivant le regard de Tokaji, il découvrit que son excitation était plutôt visible sous son pantalon trempé.

Tokaji se rapprocha, fixant Izaki.

"-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Je vois bien que t'en as envie,dit-il en caressant la bosse sous le pantalon d'Izaki, et puis personne n'est là pour nous juger..."

Le blond se sentait un peu dans les vapes, son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. La main experte de Tokaji lui rendait les choses bien difficiles, et lorsqu'il l'embrassa de nouveau, Izaki perdit tout contrôle. Il s'abandonna, serrant les hanches de Tokaji fermement, et tourna la situation à son avantage : désormais, c'était lui qui coinçait son ennemi contre le mur.

"-J'me disais aussi... ricana Tokaji.

-Fermes la, connard", dit Izaki en souriant.

Il s'empara des lèvres du brun, et le baiser se fit dur, intense. Les deux élèves de Suzuran se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, l'excitation était palpable, l'air était électrique. Tokaji passait ses mains dans les cheveux encore humides du blond, gémissant lorsque leurs bassins se frôlaient, chacun frottant son érection contre celle de l'autre. Décidément, il embrassait vraiment bien cet enfoiré de blond décoloré.

Tokaji prit les devants et glissa sa main sous la ceinture d'Izaki. Empoignant son sexe, il commenca un long mouvement de va-et-vient, arrachant quelques soupirs à son nouvel amant. Il passa son pouce au sommet du sexe dressé d'Izaki, tracant des cercles sur la peau douce et humide de son gland, rendant le blond fou de désir ; bientôt, ce dernier s'occupa également de l'érection de Tokaji.

Les deux étudiants avaient chaud, très chaud. Ils s'embrassaient avidemment, chacun tentant de prendre possession de l'autre, accentuant leurs caresses au rythme de leurs respirations saccadées.

"-J'en peux plus, Tokaji, baisse ton froc," murmura Izaki.

Ils s'écartèrent un instant, Tokaji obéissant rapidemment aux ordres de celui qu'il désirait. Puis Izaki l'embrassa profondément avant de le retourner comme une crèpe et de le plaquer face au mur, avant de le pénétrer lentement, arranchant quelques larmes de douleur à Tokaji.

"-Ca va aller, princesse ?

-La prochaine fois, on fera ça mieux. Mais là, on a pas le temps, alors bouge toi un peu avant qu'on se demande ou t'es passé !" Répondit Tokaji.

Et Izaki ne se fit pas prier. Il donna un premier coup de reins, faisant grogner Tokaji, puis fit passer sa main devant, pour masturber lentement celui qu'il pénétrait. Rapidement, Tokaji oublia la douleur, et finit même par supplier Izaki d'aller plus vite. Ce dernier gérait un mouvement souple et régulier qui était étonnament éfficace : quelques minutes à peine suffirent à épuiser Tokaji qui se vida dans la main de son amant. Izaki ajusta la cadence et rejoignit bientôt le brun dans l'extase post-coïtale.

Il essuya sa main souillée sur la serviette qu'il avait lâché dans la précipitation, remonta son caleçon rapidement et s'alluma une cigarette. Tokaji avait fait de même, et les deux anciens ennemis se regardèrent en souriant.

"-Je t'ai bien entendu m'appeler Princesse ? rigola Tokaji.

-Je t'ai bien entendu dire 'la prochaine fois', Princesse ?" répondit Izaki en souriant.


End file.
